Vigilia
by Noah arg
Summary: Una misión fallida resulta en Victoria gravemente herida. A raíz de esto todo cambia en la Mansión Hellsing
1. Chapter 1

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Gracias por pasar a leer esta historia. No creo que vaya a ser muy larga, no más de uno capítulos. La trama se encuentra basada luego del final del manga y NO tiene en cuenta el anime.

Solo quiero aclarar unas pocas cosas antes de dejar el primer capítulo:

1_ En mi país Victoria es un nombre y Seras no existe, por lo que en todos mis fics la pequeña rubia se llamará Victoria y Seras es su apellido. Es algo que me hace sentir mas cómoda creando la historia.

2_ Responsabilidades: Hellsing no es de mi propiedad y la trama surge solo de mi cabecita, si llega a haber alguna historia similar háganmelo saber.

3_ todas las sugerencias de trama o sobre redacción son bien recibidas, así que espero que se animen a comentar.

Ahora sí, creo que es todo: a leer el capitulo piloto.

 **VIGILIA**

.

Quemaba muchísimo, hacía años que había dejado de sentir dolor. Sin embargo este era peor que cualquier otro, incluso el hueco que alucard le había hecho en el pecho no había dolido tanto, se retorció cuando hurgó más en la herida.

-Quieta- fue la orden, no había sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Su maestro se veía muy serio, mierda, eso no era buena señal- no dejes de verme- su voz sonó áspera y en un susurro. Mierda, nuevamente, la cosa era mala, muy mala. Pero poco a poco se fue calmando, o solo era tanto el dolor que se le había dormido el cuerpo, como fuese, le estaba dando sueño. Mucho sueño- No, mírame… -La voz era más alta y autoritaria, pero ella estaba casi dormida- ¡Victoria!

.

El viaje de regreso no fue agradable para nada, un silencio incómodo se posaba sobre los dos camiones de guerra y el auto de colección. Este era el tercer habano que Integra se prendía en un viaje de 50 minutos, pero la verdad no podía con los nervios. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía tan ansiosa, tan preocupada, tan culpable.

Se suponía que era una misión simple, estaban cercados y no podían escapar, pero se confió. Subestimó un enemigo con el cual jamás había peleado, y eso le había costado caro, muy caro.

.

-Traigan vendas y gasas- Ordenó a las criadas que miraban horrorizadas el cuerpo en el féretro- ¡Ahora!- Mientras salían corriendo por las cosas se quito el sombrero, la gabardina, los lentes y el saco. Se arrodillo al lado del féretro y comenzó a desvestir lo que en algún momento fue su draculina. No tenía miedo, ella era fuerte y muy probablemente sobreviviera, pero estaba enojado, muy enojado. Era una sentimental que en treinta años no había aprendido nada, seguía comportándose como un mortal, como si aun fuese policía, y eso lo irritaba, mucho.

-Tenga- dijo una de las criadas mientras le entregaba unas gasas y otras entraban con fuentones con agua y mas vendajes. Una vez acomodaron todo cerca de él se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer- Lady victoria… -intentó preguntar una de ellas pero no fue capaz de terminar. El cuerpo estaba muy dañado, incluso se veían algunas vísceras.

-Largo- la orden sonó fuerte y autócrata. Las muchachas no dudaron en salir y cerrar la puerta. Tomo un trozo de gasa y comenzó a limpiar la herida del cuello y luego por la del abdomen. Mientras limpiaba vio que había mucho desgarro, la ponzoña había avanzado bastante. En ese instante no estuvo muy seguro de que ella tuviera muchas chances de sobrevivir. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado la palabra esperanza para cualquier tipo de situación, así que se dedicó a limpiar todo y remendar a la vampiresa.

.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión ésta estaba en un inusual silencio, como si incluso hasta los insectos supieran que la situación era muy tensa. Cuando Sir Integra entró a su residencia notó que las luces no estaban todas prendidas y que había más sirvientes de lo normal esperándola.

-Bienvenida, pero que el regreso haya ido bien señora- Fue James, el mayordomo, quien la recibió.

-sí, gracias- sin esperar a nadie, decidió bajar al sótano. Cada pie le pesaba toneladas y le costaba muchísimo mantener su aire digno. Al llegar al final del pasillo que pareció durar una eternidad observó las últimas dos puertas. La del fondo de hierro y la izquierda de caoba, respiró profundo y entró por esta última.

Si fuera alguien ajeno a la organización abría pensado que solo eran dos estatuas acomodadas de forma macabra. En un ataúd se encontraba una muchacha muy joven que parecía dormir, vestía un camisón simple hasta la rodilla, con el cuello vendado y por debajo de las vendas se notaban las venas en color azulado. Sosteniendo la mano izquierda de la joven había otra figura, Alucard, sin la gabardina y el saco era más obvia su vestimenta arcaica, su camisa de anchas mangas y el corte del chaleco databan de más de 200 años de antigüedad.

Solo se quedó en silencio viéndolo, sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, no sabía que decir o como actuar, aun era de noche por lo que probablemente no estuviera dormido, aunque nunca dio indicios de siquiera registrar su presencia. – ¿Como está ella?- su preocupación era genuina, la vampiresa se veía como dormida y su cabello estaba mucho más largo y trenzado del lado contrario a la herida del cuello.

-Mal- esa fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, ni siquiera la miró e Integra supo que estaba verdaderamente enojado- si llega a haber algún cambio te lo haré saber, hasta entonces te pido que no regreses. Solo que doblen la cantidad común de sangre- y sin más se volvió a sumir en el mutismo, con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo la mano de Victoria.

Sir Hellsing se dio vuelta y salió, no quería que viera su único ojo empañado de lagrimas, ni quería dar lastima, mientras subía la escalera que, como todo ahí abajo, parecía no tener fin supo que las cosas ya no sería como antes. Ella era el segundo miembro de la familia Van Hellsing que atentaba directamente sobre la vida de su draculina. Eso era algo que el Conde jamás le perdonaría.

.

.

Bueno eso es todo, pero que les haya gustado. En estos días ya subo el segundo capítulo! Besos y gracias por pasar! :D


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Acá dejo el segundo capítulo y ya estoy trabajando en el tercero, gracias por los comentarios y me alegra que la idea haya gustado. Más aclaraciones al final.

 **Capítulo II**

 _._

 _Victoria…_

.

La mesa redonda estaba reunida, en la cabecera se encontraba una mujer ya entrada en años y su único ojo denotaba una profunda confianza en el tema- Así es caballeros, una manada de licántropos han invadido las islas y el ejército debe encargarse de ellos- Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar y muchos la miraban dudando realmente de la veracidad de la afirmación.

Cuando la invasión a Inglaterra había terminado muy pocas cabezas nobles quedaron vivas, entre ellas la familia Hellsing, que fue una de las primeras organizaciones militares en ser restablecida por la corona. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing era la última de los caballeros de la mesa original, los demás fueron sucediendo a sus padres o abuelos y aprendieron rápidamente porque era ella quien se sentaba en la cabeza del oval.

Quince años atrás en un enfrentamiento en medio oriente que parecía no tener fin Sir Hellsing decidió enviar a sus fuerzas para que le ejercito pueda volver a su país, fue en ese momento que la mesa redonda escucho el nombre de Seras Victoria y como en una noche había borrado un pueblo entero del mapa. Desde entonces habían requerido dos veces más de la joven muchacha y siempre los resultados habían sido muy efectivos, por esa razón muchos no entendían el llamado que se les estaba haciendo.

-Pero Sir Hellsing ¿No puede Lady Victoria encargarse del asunto?- preguntó Sir Penwood a la mujer.

-No, ella quedó muy herida de la última confrontación y no puede pelear- Su expresión era muy tranquila y no daba lugar a dudas de su veracidad. La situación se podía salir de control sino hacían nada pronto, por lo que aún no tenía tiempo de ponerse mal por la que había sido su compañera durante treinta años.

\- Sir Hellsing, en este informe dice que usted con su compañía se enfrentó a una manada y no hubo bajas. ¿No se pueden seguir haciendo cargo de eso?- Esta vez fue Sir Harrington, jefe de defensa nacional quien tomó la palabra.

-Hubo una baja. Y la mejor línea de defensa que poseo, está muriendo poco a poco en el sótano de esta mansión, así que no, voy a necesitar las fuerzas especiales del ejército para cercarlos.

.

 _Victoria…_

.

Tres días habían pasado desde el primer acercamiento de la organización a la manada, allí habían logrado escapar dos licántropos. La noche siguiente sería luna llena por lo que si no hacían algo ahora, la siguiente serian ellos los perseguidos.

Mientras iba en el coche mirando poco a poco la ciudad desaparecer Integra no pudo evitar que los recuerdos traicioneros acudieran a su mente.

 _Estaba por acostarse a dormir cuando decidió asomarse a la ventana de su habitación que daba al jardín trasero y allí los vio. Se encontraban los dos en medio del rosedal, Alucard había dicho algo y Victoria reía. Luego él había acomodado el cabello de Victoria detrás de su oreja y colocado una rosa también allí. Algo dentro de ella dolió ante la imagen y cerró bruscamente la cortina con el informe aun en su mano de las criaturas extrañas que habían aparecido cerca de un bosque en el sur._

Suspiró volviendo a la realidad, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar y no era momento de ponerse sentimental, era hora de hacer lo que mejor sabía. Cazar monstruos.

.

 _-Victoria_ \- se inclinó hacia la joven que aun dormía y apoyó su frente en la de ella- _Vuelve a mí…_

Llevaba tres noches a su lado y aún no podía encontrarla. Había buscado en su interior el fragmento del alma de la draculina y se había aferrado a él para no dejarla ir, sin embargo aun no podía encontrar su alma en su cuerpo. Sí ella no luchaba contra el veneno en su interior no habría nada para hacer.

Abrió los ojos y vio como la ponzoña se había extendido en todo el pecho, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que reventara el corazón, apretó la mano más fuerte y volvió a enfadarse con la inepta que tenia adelante.

Llevaba más de treinta años caminando en la oscuridad y no había aprendido nada, los mortales morían, ella los había visto morir y seguía anteponiendo la vida de ellos a la suya, los primeros saldados de Hellsing, Walter, los franceses y ese capitán…

Se quedó observando de forma perdida a la nada por unos segundos y se permitió en la soledad de la mazmorra reprenderse por imbécil.

- _Capitán, ¿me escuchas?_ \- si no podía encontrar a la tonta de su subordinada al menos podría ver de ubicar alguna de las almas que estaban dentro de ella- _¿Capitan Bernadotte? ¿Hay alguien en casa?_

.

-Los escuadrones están listos Señora- Uno de los capitanes se acercó hasta ella- Nos adentraremos cuando de la orden.

-Avancen entonces, y tráiganme las cabezas de los dos que lograron burlarnos- Dejó que James le prendiera una abano y se puso en guardia, no la tomarían por sorpresa dos veces.

 _Cuando les había informado sobre los licántropos obtuvo las reacciones que esperaba de ellos. Victoria se puso tensa, probablemente recordando su enfrentamiento hacia tanto tiempo con el capitán nazi y Alucard siendo simplemente él, una sonrisa maníaca y los ojos brillando por la emoción de la batalla._

 _Habían pasado 4 meses desde su regreso y aun no había salido ni una vez en misión, así que ahora estaba más que emocionado de poder poner a prueba sus poderes contra seres de ese calibre._

 _-Victoria, es momento de que me muestres lo que has aprendido hasta ahora- su sonrisa era gigante y llena de emoción._

 _\- No entiendo cómo puedes emocionarte por cosas así- un suspiro salió de la joven vampiresa haciendo que la sonrisa de su creador se amplié aun mas, si eso era posible. En ese instante viéndolos dialogar Integra no pudo evitar recordar la escena de la noche anterior._

 _\- Como sea, alístense que salimos lo antes posible- dejo que el comandante que llevaba dentro tomara el control e intentó reprimir nuevamente ese pinchazo en su interior. Pero fue en ese instante donde todo comenzó a ir en declive, pues la sonrisa de Alucard se esfumo y su rostro se puso muy serio, se quitó las gafas y viendo la a los ojos y sin dudar contesto._

 _-No, tú te quedas aquí._

.

 _-Capitan, no tengo mucho tiempo, responde._

Había salido, había sentido en el momento en el que ella se alejaba en el auto junto al ejército. Realmente Integra no había aprendido nada de la vez anterior, y eso lo decepcionó más de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Nuevamente se ponía en peligro a ella y al ejército en un ataque de total infantilismo.

Aquella noche le había dejado bien en claro que la semana de la luna llena los licántropos iban transformándose cada noche un poco más y eran cada vez más peligrosos. Su ejército no iba a poder contra una manada medio transformada y serían solo un estorbo para ambos. Esa era una pelea que no podrían ganar. Que Integra intentara ir seria solo un suicidio, no estaba lista para esa pelea.

Pero no, se había puesto en testaruda y gritando que era ella quien mandaba se había alejado de allí. Durante el camino solo se había dedicado a verla fijo para hacerla desistir de esa mala, malísima, maniobra. Y ahora nuevamente volvía a enfrentarse a ellos para hacer que el sacrificio de su draculina sea en vano, obligándolo a salir en su búsqueda para que no le ocurriera nada.

Chasqueó la lengua y se paró, se colocó el abrigo y estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando una voz suave lo dejó parado en medio del dintel.

 **-¿Maestro?**

.

.

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que se haya entendido lo que sucedió y dejen sus comentarios de que puede pasar.

Quiero hacer una aclaración, no tengo nada en contra de Integra y no creo que ella sea una villana de telenovela. Pero me pareció interesante que después del final del manga que pasaría con ella al ver a Alucard acercarse más a su pequeña aprendiz. Personalmente me gusta la pareja de Victoria y Alucard, pero eso no significa que odie a Integra o algo así, por el contrario es un personaje que se hace respetar.

Pero me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes de los personajes y de cómo avanza todo, así que nos leemos pronto Un beso gigante!


	3. Capítulo III

CAPITULO III

-Equipo uno tenemos el objetivo a la vista, procedemos a un avance.

-Equipo dos, entramos por el este, esperen señal.

-Equipo tres, listos desde la altura, tenemos visión total de la cabaña.

-Equipo alfa, esperen todos la señal.

\- Aquí la comandante Hellsing, procedan a eliminar a las amenazas, tengan mayor precaución.

Y de esa forma, la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes en conjunto con el ejército británico se lanzaron a la exterminación de las dos bestias que habitaban la derruida cabaña.

.

\- ¿Maestro?-al girar el rostro no pudo más que fruncir el seño. Ese desagradable gato se había escapado y se encontraba semi recostado sobre su draculina acariciando su cabello- maestro, ¿realmente te vas con esa y me dejas aquí a morir sola? – siguió hablando mientras fingía la voz de la vampiresa.

Era capaz de sentir el peligro en el que estaba su dueña, así que no podía perder tiempo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se acercó al niño y le arrancó el corazón- vuelves a estar en mi poder Schrödinger, ve y trae de regreso el alma de la vampiresa- le ordeno mientras se tragaba el pequeño corazón y utilizando su poder desapareció para ir con su ama.

-Ahhhh- se quejó el felino en la soledad del cuarto de la vampiresa- este amo es muy gruñón, pero de seguro tu y yo la vamos pasar muy bien Fräulein- le susurró al oído de Victoria.

.

Podían escuchar el retumbar de la marcha de los soldados, no hacían nada por querer pasar desapercibidos, los motores y el cargar de las armas hacían mucho ruido. Ellos tenían hambre, mucha hambre.

-No, váyanse- gruñó la bestia con su último resquicio de cordura- prometimos… no hacer… daño- pero ya era muy tarde, la luna estaba casi llena y la bestia tomo el control cuando sintió las tropas avanzar.

.

En la profundidad del alma del rey no muerto encontró a una pequeña niña rubia dormida, no tendría más qu años, la tomó entre sus brazos y dejó que esta lo guie hasta donde se encontraba el resto del alma de Seras Victoria.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un paisaje seco y casi desértico, y a la lejanía se podía observar un castillo solitario, tétrico y horripilante, el mayor de seguro se habría sentido muy a gusto allí. Sin soltar a la niña comenzó a caminar hasta aquel macabro lugar.

No había luna o sol, tampoco estrellas o nubes, el lugar mientras se acerba parecía estar totalmente abandonado y en la inmediatez del lugar no había ningún animal o planta, se sintió emocionado, nunca había entrado en una dimensión así, además sus poderes hacía rato que habían dejado de funcionar, era realmente interesante este nuevo amo gruñón que había encontrado.

.

Un rugido quebró la quietud de la noche y las bestias salvajes se arrojaron sobre una lluvia de fuego que se abalanzó sobre ellos. Al igual que como muchas otras criaturas mágicas, los licántropos tenían excelentes reflejos que les permitieron esquivar la mayoría de las balas y llegar hasta el equipo uno.

-Aquí equipo tres, ¡los licántropos están destrozando al equipo uno! Equipo dos ¡apúrense!

La radio era un caos de voces de distintos canales que hacía casi imposible el poder entender que decían, Integra frustrada solo se quitó los auriculares y salió de la tienda, se acercó al borde del barranco y con un rifle de larga distancia apuntó a la cabaña, aunque ya no había más rastró de los licántropos o el equipo uno.

.

Bajó a la niña que aun dormía en sus brazos y la dejó contra el gran muro que rodeaba la fortaleza, se acercó a la reja y la abrió. Al entrar la temperatura del lugar descendió abismalmente, se giró y constató que la niña se encontraba afuera y aun dormía.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero principal se dio cuenta que el lugar se encontraba nevado y algunos matorrales conservaban sus flores cecas por la helada, como si el lugar hubiese sido transportado desde otro lugar hasta allí.

A la izquierda del lugar bajo un gran roble muerto encontró lo que buscaba. A los pies del árbol una lapida con la estatua de un dragón aguardaba abierta, delante de esta y en fila había siete tumbas. Llas recorrió con una sonrisa, ahora sabía donde se encontraba, si el mayor lo hubiera sabido habrían ganado la guerra.

La primera tumba sin nombre y abierta a la espera de un cuerpo, bastante extraño. De la segunda a la sexta selladas con los nombres que él tan bien conocía Marishka, Aleera, Verona, Lucy y Wilhelmina. Mientras se acercaba al final de la fila, podía ver la séptima tumba siendo cavada por una rubia cabeza.

.

Estaba herido, todo su lado derecho ardía enormemente, le habían disparado con plata. Henry había muerto unos pocos metros detrás de donde se encontraba. Tenía que huir, pero los humanos lo habían rodeado, la bestia bufaba agitada y presa de sus cazadores, sin escapatoria.

Unos pasos resonaron en el bosque y la bestia sintió la temperatura descender unos cuantos grados, desde los arboles vio salir al mismo sujeto de la vez anterior. Su abrigo rojo lo hacia una presa fácil de distinguir, pero su aura era oscura y poderosa. Un vampiro con quien no hay que meterse.

La criatura viendo su final acercarse solo se agazapó contra un árbol y espero que una bala terminara con su sufrimiento.

.

La ponzoña había cubierto por completo sus brazos, piernas y el rostro. Ya casi había terminado su propia tumba. Un poco tétrico si alguien le preguntaba el tener que cavar su sepultura, pero bueno se encontraba en el limbo, aquel lugar donde paran las almas que no pueden ir al cielo o el infierno, que esperan al día del juicio final.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros- Vamos Fräulein, es hora de regresar- poco a poco se giró y lo miró con ojos vacios, un escalofrió recorrió al gato. Sin perder mucho más tiempo la obligó a salir del hueco que había cavado y en el que ya se encontraba una lapida con el nombre de la joven. Una sensación de no estaban solos lo embargó de golpe, la tomó de la mano y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, sin sus poderes eran presas fáciles.

Cuando ya se encontraba en las rejas se giró y pudo ver en las puertas del castillo a una mujer con el rostro cubierto por un velo que poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Se apresuró a empujar a la Victoria adulta hacia afuera y a cerrar la reja a su paso, tomó a la niña Victoria y sin mirar atrás camino hasta donde había llegado, era hora de volver.

.

\- No era necesaria tu presencia, el ejército lo tenía controlado- hacia ya unos 30 minutos que habían regresado del bosque. Alucard había eliminado al segundo licántropo y desde entonces se había quedado a su lado en un mutismo total.

Él se quedo en silencio sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, seguía mirándola fijamente sin decir una palabra. Si bien nunca había sido muy hablador, esta tampoco era una actitud muy común en él.

\- ¿Por qué?- hablo con voz profunda, esperando una respuesta.

\- Explícate- no estaba acostumbrada a que la cuestionasen en sus decisiones. La misión había tenido bajas, pero habían logrado eliminar los objetivos. Además de que la situación entre ellos se había vuelto muy tensa.

\- Cuando los licántropos atacaron a Victoria no ordenase a tus hombres que la ayuden. ¿Por qué la dejaste peleando sola?- no había tonalidad alguna en su voz, era totalmente neutra e Integra por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir una niña pequeña. La pregunta era muy obvia, el problema era la respuesta.

No quería decirle que en ese momento había surgido en su cabeza aquella imagen del jardín y en un completo y irracional ataque de estupidez infantil había decidido no ayudar a Victoria, qué se sentía fatal y quería darse la cabeza contra la pared, qué la conciencia le carcomía hacia ya varios días y qué se sentía la persona más estúpida y desagradecida sobre la faz de la tierra. Le había fallado a la única persona que nunca la abandonó, qué cuando la guerra terminó y todo se vino abajo estuvo allí para levantarla con una sonrisa.

\- Eso no es algo que te tenga que interesar a ti- contestó exhalando el humo de su habano. Y esperó a que dejase el tema allí mismo, no quería hablar con él, quería disculparse con Victoria y con ella hablar todo aquello que había sucedido.

Sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegó, Alucard giró bruscamente su cabeza a la izquierda y luego desapareció en una nube sombras negras. Integra sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparada de su oficina, en el ala este de la mansión estaban las mazmorras.

Cuando llegó a la plata baja muchas de las mucamas se encontraban paradas en la entrada del pasillo, cuando Sir Hellsing se adentró en este un alarido de mujer sonó por todo el ala. Definitivamente Victoria estaba de regreso.

.

.

Hola! Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Ahora más que nunca me gustaría que me dijesen que creen que pueda pasar, pues tengo muchas ideas de cómo terminar el fic pero no sé bien por cual decidirme, así que agradecería saber que piensan.

No le quedan muchos capítulos la verdad, después de todo, la idea principal era describir un poco la relación entre los 3 personajes de la historia. Sí abrí el pié para una historia un poco más larga que tengo pensada y que tal vez esta me sirva como prefacio ¿De quién será la primer tumba?

Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por pasar!


	4. Capítulo IV

CAPITULO IV

La puerta chirrió creando un eco en lo profundo de las mazmorras de la mansión. Para Integra era muy extraño ese silencio sepulcral y casi ensordecedor que la rodeaba, llevaba una linterna en la mano izquierda y su revólver en la derecha, cargado y listo para disparar. Alumbró la tétrica estancia y encontró el trono vacio como los últimos veinte días que llevaba haciendo esas visitas.

Caminó lentamente hasta atrás del mueble y sin dejar de apuntar con el arma se fijo que el ataúd aun se encontraba cerrado con la banda sagrada por encima, lentamente se acercó y levantó un poco la tapa, era medio día así que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, pero pudo divisar con la linterna a la vampiresa claramente.

Vestía un camisón simple hasta la rodilla y con unos bordados en el pecho. Su rostro, de color blanco mármol, brazos y piernas era lo único a la vista, aun se podían ver finas líneas violáceas que habían ido disminuyendo en intensidad conforme dormía. A su lado de rojo impoluto su maestro también dormía profundamente.

Al verlos de ese modo sintió que retrocedía ciento cincuenta años _"bellos e inocentes, como dormidos"_ esa era una de las frases del diario de Abraham Van Hellsing, donde describía al rey vampiro y las que había denominado novias. En el presente tenía una imagen de lo que su abuelo había luchado tanto por exterminar.

Alucard había dormido a Victoria y se había colocado en reposo hasta que ella estuviera en condiciones de despertar, reposar junto a ella le daría fuerzas a la muchacha. O algo parecido le había dicho en aquel momento tan caótico cuando la draculina había despertado por primera vez. Cerró los ojos intentando borrar la escena de Victoria vomitando un líquido negro, con su cuello y estomago sangrando el veneno de los licántropos.

Respiró y apuntó a la cabeza de la joven con el arma _"su rostro, voz e incluso acciones están hechas para engañar"_ esa era otra de las frases de su abuelo. En estos días había retomado los viejos textos y recordado lo peligrosos que eran los vampiros _"sus novias son incluso más oscuras que él, creadas desde una maldición salida de los infiernos"._ Recordó los gritos de la muchacha y la desesperación de su dolor y como había desgarrado en pedazos a Alucard y al gato nazi en un descontrol total. Los vampiros eran peligrosos y Victoria fuera de control era tan temible como su maestro, y ella no tenía control alguno sobre la vampiresa.

Volvió a respirar y abrió los ojos, en los últimos veinte días la apariencia de la vampiresa había mejorado visiblemente y no cabía duda de que despertarían ambos pronto y con hambre, no podía arriesgarse y a todos los sirvientes y soldados que residían en el lugar. Era el momento, mañana podrían despertar y matarlos a todos, tenía que jalar el gatillo y todo terminaría.

Respiró profundo y quitó el seguro del arma, Alucard se enfadaría pero tenía que entender que su deber como última Hellsing era velar por el bien de la raza humana. Cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar hondo y el rostro sonriente de Seras Victoria penetró nuevamente en sus recuerdos con los últimos 30 años de servicio que había estado a su lado.

Volvió a respirar y cerró la tapa, acomodó la banda que los cubría y salió de aquel lugar cerrando la puerta. Hacia veinte días que venía fallando en su misión. Ella debía acabar con todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que amenazaban su tierra y estaba fracasando miserablemente.

Mientras subía las escaleras se volvió a repetir lo mismo que se decía todos los días, mañana sí podré jalar del gatillo.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí hoy!

Mil disculpas por las demoras, pero estas últimas semanas se acercaron las vacaciones de invierno y los parciales de la universidad, así que estuve atareadísima, además de un montan de trámites que he tenido que hacer a nivel personal, por lo que no tenía tiempo de sentarme a escribir.

Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso. A la historia no le queda mucho así que pienso terminarla en estas semanas. Mil gracias por la espera y los comentarios.

Ojala les guste, sé que es corto pero es para que no se asusten que lo abandoné. **Bruja De El Mar Zafiro** , aquí un presente a modo de disculpa por la tardanza.

Un beso y nos leemos en estos días!


	5. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V:**

La luna llena iluminaba el bosque que se encontraba tras la mansión, hacia ya rato que su puro se había apagado, pero aun no podía girarse. Estaba detrás de ella, lo sabía, hacía rato que él estaba en la oficina y se negaba a ser ella la que rompiera el silencio. Intencionalmente había dejado los diarios de su abuelo, su pistola y la carta, la dichosa carta que había colocado su mundo en una balanza, la más cruel y paradójica.

Pocos años después de acabado Milennio la reina había fallecido, por lo que el príncipe heredero asumió el trono y conoció a la verdadera mesa redonda y los secretos que esta guardaba, Hellsing entre muchos de tantos, restringió los movimientos de sangre y seleccionó los capitanes a su cargo. A diferencia de la anterior corona, la nueva no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que seres tan poderosos se movieran con libertades y pelearan guerras que estaban fuera del alcance de los mortales, por lo que intervino absolutamente todos los organismos del reino unido.

El nuevo rey se había interesado poco favorablemente por la draculina Seras Victoria y él mismo había autorizado a que ella realizara misiones de campo que no estuvieran relacionadas con Hellsing, sin embargo siempre dejó bien en claro, en privado, a la Comandante que estas criaturas no eran más que herramientas, ya estaban muertas y por lo tanto no tenían derecho alguno.

Integra, por su parte, siempre esperó el regreso del conde y cuando este volvió su alegría fue tan grande como su pesar, porque sabía que no iba a poder ocultas por demasiado tiempo su regreso. El consumo de sangre y los ojos que el rey tenía en su división eran demasiados como para pasar su presencia de largo. Los hombres lobos solo aceleraron lo inevitable.

Poco después de que Alucard se coloque en letargo junto a su draculina, ella fue llamada por la corona. El rey personalmente le había dado la carta que ahora estaba en su escritorio, donde estaba la orden real de acabar con uno de los dos vampiros, puesto que uno solo era más que suficiente para la defensa del reino. Integra supo en ese momento lo que tenía que hacer y a quien debía elegir, era fácil, o eso pensó.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- la voz del vampiro mayor resonó en toda la oficina. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Integra y de pronto sintió que regresó a ser la niña que corría por su vida escapando de su tío. La situación estaba fuera de su control.

-Aun lo estoy meditando- fue lo que respondió. Era importante que aunque no supiera aún qué hacer con la situación, dejara en claro que era ella quien tenía la última palabra- regresa al sótano. Te haré saber cuando tome una decisión- termino sin más, se quedó observando la luna y pudo percibir cuando el vampiro abandono la habitación ya que de pronto dejo de sentir un frio helado a sus espaldas.

Siguió observando la luna y al bajar la vista pudo observarla. Allí en el jardín estaba Victoria sentada en una banca, no llevaba el uniforme de Hellsing, ropa deportiva y nada más, solo el mismo camisón hasta las rodillas. Hacía muchísimo frio afuera, pero la vampiresa parecía que era inmune a este, al frio y a muchas otras cosas.

Durante 30 años la muchacha fue más que un soldado, fue un pilar para ella. Un recordatorio constante de cuál era la sagrada misión de su familia. Cuando la mansión debió ser reconstruida Victoria había supervisado personalmente la obra, la selección del personal domestico también. Durante décadas cumplió fielmente al mandato de su señor y había cuidado diligentemente de Sir Hellsing, pero también sabía que lo había hecho por gusto, La draculina tenía buen corazón y se preocupaba por los demás.

Por otro lado estaba su creador. Alucard la había salvado de su tío y le habría criado prácticamente. Sabia como dirigir, mandar y ordenar porque él le había enseñado como no mostrar piedad con sus oponentes. Durante su crecimiento el rey no muerto la ilustró y preparó para lo que era el trato y confrontamiento con la no vida, así que gracias a eso ganó prácticamente todas sus batallas. Y volvía al mismo punto de inicio. ¿A quién iba a sacrificar por la corona?

-Las sombras están agitadas- el susurro casi imperceptible para los oídos mortales fue más que suficiente para los habitantes de la mazmorra de la mansión- ¿qué es lo que sucede maestro?- el silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Solo se resignó a seguir hasta su cuarto y recostarse en su ataúd, sus fuerzas a un no estaban de regreso.

Desde el regreso de su maestro las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Al principio, la noche en la que volvió, se mantuvo a su lado, sin decir nada Victoria sabia que una de las pocas esencias que había en el interior del viejo Rey, era un fragmento de su alma, y que fue este quien le permitió regresar al mundo mortal. Desde esa primera noche y las que siguieron Alucard aceptó la presencia de Victoria en sus aposentos y permitió que le acompañase en su alimentación y quehaceres diarios (que era nada, prácticamente).

Su rutina se había convertido en un reconocimiento del otro ente que habitaba la mansión. Pronto las sombras de Victoria que cubrían la mansión se vieron invadidas por las de Alucard, el cual también las extendía para conocer todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El vampiro veía y oía todo sin moverse de su trono. Al principio fue extraño, pues se había acostumbrado a estar sola y cargar con la mansión en sus hombros: sin previo aviso su maestro regresó y extendió su presencia en todo el territorio pero nunca intervino en nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se mantenía como un observador, dejando que fuera ella la que resolviera cada asunto que surgiera. Desde un desperfecto en la mansión al trato con los soldados.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, para él también fue extraño desde su regreso. Descubrió que solo sus aposentos se encontraban libres de la presencia de su draculina, cada parte de la mansión y los alrededores estaba impregnado con la presencia de ella. Observó gratamente que había aprendido a controlar las sombras y se había vuelto muy precavida. Al menos en algo había madurado. Por esa razón siquiera se molestó en decirle que había sucedido en el despacho de Sir Hellsing, cuando sus sombras se mezclaran ella lo descubriría

El atardecer llegó y con este ambos vampiros despertaron. Victoria sentía las sombras de su maestro agitadas y al prestar atención a la mansión sus ojos demostraron la pena que sentía por su buena amiga. Alucard por su parte supo que ese día marcaría nuevamente un punto importante en su existencia. Una mueca similar a una sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro. Integra bajaba con unos soldados y el equipamiento necesario, al fin había tomado la decisión más lógica.

\- Es tiempo- habló la comandante entrando a la habitación- Dormirás hasta mi muerte, luego el sello se romperá ya que no tengo herederos de sangre que perpetúen el legado- Sin más tapó el ataúd y procedió a sellar a la criatura en su interior. Fue difícil tomar esa decisión, el vampiro restante lo sabía, no la culpaba o juzgaba. Pero sí fue para todos una certeza que desde ahora Sir Hellsing ya no tenía la confianza ciega del no muerto que aun restaba.

 **Bueno, hasta acá. No me voy a disculpar por haber tardado tanto ya que sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Honestamente me metí en un embrollo que no sabía cómo terminar. Fueron seis finales distintos los que cree y solo este después de darle vueltas y vueltas me convenció.**

 **Si llegaste hasta acá te agradezco que le dieses la oportunidad al fic y espero de corazón que te haya gustado. Seguro nos leemos en alguna otra historia.**

 **Un saludo enorme, Noaharg.**


End file.
